Everything Back But You
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: When David first jumps back to Griffin's lair, the other man failed to mention everyone David knew would be killed. So he never rushed out again, instead he stayed, and this is what happened...


Title: Everything Back But You

Author: Dysnomia

Fandom: Jumper

Pairing: Griffin/David

Rating: Hard R to NC-17

Word Count: ~4200

Warnings: D/s tones, kinda angsty, more then kinda porny, AU

Notes: First in a trilogy at the very least. This is kind of a blend of book and movie David. He's younger here then he was in the movie, and book David seemed so beautifully broken with his abandonment issues, and the score of implied abuse he took.

Summary: When David first jumps back to Griffin's lair, the other man failed to mention everyone David knew would be killed. So he never rushed out again, instead he stayed, and this is what happened...

David jumped back to Griffin's lair in the desert, knowing he wouldn't be welcome, but needing the other jumper to answer his questions. He arrived off to the side, but knew he'd been spotted anyways. "Still alive, Eh?"

He didn't think he was supposed to answer that, so David glanced at the wall, taking in all the drawings, all the papers pinned up there. His attention was drawn back to Griffin at his indignant, "What!" the sound of the controller dropping to the ground, and a can being thrown across the room at the Paladin in the corner.

Time for his first question. While looking at the man lying so still on the ground he asked, "There's more of them?"

"Hundreds more. I'm tracking ten right now. What do you care? There's lots more."

"What about the rest?"

Griffin's answer was immediate. "What about the rest. Like I said, I hunt them."

"So who are these guys?"

It looked like Griffin was already tired of answering his questions. He picked the controller back up, going back to his game. He responded almost absently. "I told you, they're Paladins."

Nodding, David sat down, right next to the television. "Yeah, you told me their name, you didn't tell me what they want."

"Well, it's pretty simple isn't it. They want us dead. Couldn't you figure that out yet?"

David shifted over so that he was in the way of the screen, forcing Griffin to look at him. He let out a quick laugh. "Yeah, no, I got that much. Thanks."

David ignored Griffin's, "Would you mind just, ah?" shifting even more in the way instead.

"Why?"

"Because we can do whatever the hell we want." He gestured for David to move. "Now can you please just-" Before stopping mid question as his character died onscreen. He tossed the controller down, frustrated. "Great. Thanks."

David still didn't move from his perch, staring intently, hopefully, at the other man. "You're not going anywhere without a fight are you?"

The blonde smiled, giving a quick nod of agreement. Griffin let out a long suffering sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. Been a bit long since I've had company anyways, and you'll do I suppose." He continued with a jerk of his head towards a curtained off area. "You can get some rest back there. I know from experience that those damn cables can wear you out, especially if you're not used to the electricity coursing through you."

David gave a grateful smile, even if he wasn't about to admit how exhausted he was. There was no need to prove the other man right. "Thank you." After a moment's thought David added, "But I have a feeling that your spacious accommodations don't include a second bedroom anywhere. So where are you planning in sleeping?"

Griffin's eyes narrowed. "Insult the lair and you'll find yourself homeless. Besides, I'm still wired from the fight, I'll be up for awhile still."

The reminder that he was essentially homeless, that he couldn't go back to his apartment, killed the beginnings of any joke he was going to make about Griffin living in a cave. He turned silently to push through the curtain, waving a hand behind him in thanks. He didn't know why he was so upset about his apartment. It wasn't like he couldn't just go find another one and start over somewhere else. Sure, he'd lost his entire collection of jump sites, but the majority of them were ingrained in his mind anyway.

David sank down onto the edge of the double mattress. His eyes roved over the room, not that there was a lot to look at. Other then the bed, which was covered in a plush, black comforter, there was only one other piece of furniture around. There was only a simple two drawer wooded dresser, which David wasn't about to just go snooping through; he had the feeling Griffin would just know somehow if he did.

It hit him then, what was really bothering him about losing the apartment. After leaving Ann Arbour, that apartment in New York had become home. The first real home he'd had in his life, a place where he didn't have to remember his mother, where he didn't have to fear his father's fists, and now he'd lost it. All because he'd harboured a stupid, childhood crush on Millie. A crush that he now realized, after spending the time with her in Rome, that he didn't want to go beyond friendship. Millie wasn't what he wanted in a lover. Sure, she was beautiful, but being with her didn't satisfy him, something had been missing, although David wasn't sure what.

David sighed, shaking himself out of those thoughts. He kicked off his pants and shoes, struggling with the left one a bit. He shed his jacket quickly and hesitated for only a moment before tugging off his t-shirt as well, leaving him in just his boxers and socks. He flopped back on the bed, making himself comfortable under the blanket. The bed definitely wasn't his, it didn't feel or smell right at all. It was Griffin's scent surrounding him, his cologne in the linens, and his shampoo in the pillow. David didn't think he was going to be able to sleep, he'd always had trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places. However, it wasn't more then a few minutes later when the presence of another body, even if it was just a scent, lulled him to sleep.

David wasn't sure what woke him up, only that he went from completely under to his eyes snapping open in alarm, sitting up quickly. He had a brief moment of panic when he didn't recognize where he was, and his heart was pounding at a worried tempo before the events of the day came rushing back to him. His breath gusted out of him in a sigh, and he ran a shaky hand through short blonde hair. Everything seemed quiet, and he couldn't remember having been dreaming at all, so he was momentarily confused. Until he heard the moan coming from the other side of the curtain, back in the room where he'd left Griffin.

His first thought was that the moan had come from the Paladin, but that theory was quickly shot down when he remembered that the man had definitely not been breathing earlier. Besides, that hadn't sounded like a moan of pain, and David flushed when he realized he'd heard a sound of pleasure. As quietly as possible, David got out of bed, creeping towards the dividing curtain, padding across the stone floor almost silently. Feeling somewhat like a pervert, David reached out for the edge of the curtain, before stopping just short of actually touching the fabric. He frowned slightly, wondering if he should really be spying on the man who was currently playing host to him. The decision was taken out of his hands when another moan reached his ears. He flicked the curtain aside just enough to peer through, Griffin wouldn't even notice a difference if he happened to look over.

Judging by the sight David was met with though, he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, Griffin seemed to be pretty occupied. He was still sitting in the chair in front of the television, but his attention definitely wasn't on the screen. David didn't have the best angle to watch from, he couldn't actually see Griffin's dick, but the movement of his arm could be nothing else. He was jerking off when David was only twenty feet away and separated by nothing more then a scrap of fabric, which was doing nothing to muffle the noise.

Griffin's head was tipped back to rest against the chair, eyes clenched shut. His mouth was hanging open, and he was letting out these panting breaths with the occasional little groan. David's cheeks darkened with a blush, even as his own cock twitched in response. He felt like he was intruding, so no matter how much he wanted to stay and watch, he forced himself to turn away, letting go of the curtain. David froze in fear though, when he heard Griffin gasp, "David."

He swallowed, eyes flying to the black curtain, waiting ridiculously still for the older man to burst in and hit him for being a weirdo. It wasn't until he'd stood motionless for almost a full minute, without hearing any additional words from Griffin that another explanation for hearing his name occurred to David. His eyes widened in surprise, and he found himself drawn back to his former position, peeking once again. Yeah, Griffin was still going at it, actually seemed to have sped up a bit, so it looked like Griffin was actually thinking about him. That was enough to keep David rooted to the spot, unable to tear himself away to either go back to the bed, or to pass into the next room and offer Griffin better then his imagination.

The other jumper was moaning in earnest now, and didn't seem to care how loud he was getting. David's attention was help rapt, and Griffin's next words cemented his focus. Exactly what Griffin was fantasizing about became crystal clear. "That's it Davy, wrap those pretty lips around me."

David's breath gave a funny little hitch, as well as an almost whimper. He quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth, not wanting Griffin to overhear him. David's breathing quickened, his cock half hard at the realization that he was the one starring in Griffin's fantasy. "Oh yeah Davy, that's a good boy."

Those words hit David in two different ways. First, they went right to his cock, making him hard as hell in no time. But what threw him off even more was the almost physical sensation that slammed into his gut at the words. He wanted to hear them again, but have them spoken to his face, to have Griffin praise him like that for real. It was like an ache in his chest, the sudden all encompassing want that ran through David's veins. He decided right away what he was going to do, he just hoped it wouldn't startle Griffin into jumping. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath to try and muster up his courage, David jumped as quietly as he could, reigning in his emotions to keep the jump as smooth as possible.

David was certain that he had been nearly silent, so Griffin must have sensed his jump scar, the slight feeling of dislocation that was always left behind. Griffin's eyes opened, head tilting further back to get a better look at the still standing David. He didn't look very surprised though, neither did his hand stop moving along his cock. It occurred to David then that maybe Griffin had known how loud he'd been, that he'd done it on purpose to see what his reaction would be. Griffin was letting him know what he wanted from David, without having to ask, letting David make a decision without needing to feel any pressure.

David had already made up his mind before jumping, but now that he was here, towering over the other man, he was starting to lose his nerve, something didn't feel quite right. His gaze slid away to focus on the curtain again. He was very close to bolting, possibly somewhere even further away then the next room. Griffin could probably see the panic start to seep into his eyes, see his muscles tightening, preparing his escape. His hand fell from his cock, to rest against his thigh. Those intense eyes bored into David, taking in the panic and fear, as well as the arousal that was obvious from the bulge in his boxers. "David." Griffin's voice was soft, soothing, and the tone drew David's eyes back onto the other man. "Whatever happens here rests solely on you. I'm not gonna push you to do anything, baby. You understand?"

David swallowed, giving a jerky nod. Griffin's words were reassuring, and his stomach gave a jolt at the endearment. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, not out of fear now, but in excitement. With his stomach fluttering with nerves David sunk to his knees, keeping their eyes locked until he was looking up at the Irishman. Most of the anxiety that had been holding tight in his chest uncurled at his new position; it felt better this way, more natural. Griffin smiled at the move, and the slight quirk of his lips reassured David that he was doing the right thing and the remaining anxiety melted away, leaving an eager anticipation in its wake.

Griffin's hand moved from its resting place an a pale thigh then, grasping his own dick once again. He didn't move though, didn't stroke himself, simply held himself in a loose fist, fingers wrapped around the base. David leaned forward slowly, until his face was hovering just above Griffin's erection. Gathering his courage once more, he moved that little bit closer, until his nose brushed against hard flesh. He inhaled sharply at the contact, and was quickly surrounded by Griffin's scent. Realizing his eyes had strayed downwards to look at the cock so close to him, David looked back up at Griffin, licking his lips in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry mouth. Here he was, keeling at Griffin's feet, but he wasn't really sure how to go about this, needing to be told what to do. He'd had blowjobs before, but giving one was a first.

Griffin cleared his throat, although his voice was still hoarse when he spoke. "Come on then Davy, open those pretty lips for me." Along with the words, he jerked his hips forward a bit, until his cock bumped against still closed lips.

David did as he was asked, parting his lips, a shaky breath ghosting over the head of Griffin's dick. Slowly, he lowered his mouth over the tip, sucking gently as an experiment, gratified by the hiss of pleasure Griffin gave. David slid the length in deeper, enjoying the heavy weight of it along his tongue. The bitter taste of his precome was unexpected. He wasn't about to complain though, far from it in fact, he actually relished the taste, could easily find himself addicted.

David inhaled through his nose, was caught wholly off his guard by the jolt of lust that tore through him as the other man's scent once again hit his senses. His eyes fluttered closed, not even noticing as his mouth pulled away from Griffin's cock. Without thought, David's head ducked lower, nosing along Griffin's balls, where the musky, sheer manliness of his scent was strongest. He laved the heavy sac with his tongue, trying to ingrain that smell into his brain forever.

A hand running through his hair and a muttered, "You're killing me here." had David blinking back into awareness. His cheeks flushed as he realized he'd just spent who knows how long simply sniffing at the other man. In apology, he trailed his tongue along the shaft from root to tip, following the vein along the underside. Lapping at the fluid collected on the head, David licked delicately, before wrapping his lips around the crown. He sucked lightly, getting used to the idea of having Griffin in his mouth. Gaining confidence from every gasp, every small noise from Griffin, David slid steadily down his length, until he finally nudges against the back of his throat. It was the strangest feeling as he worked the muscles of his throat, swallowing around the thickness. Feeling as body tried, and failed, to pull in a breath, his air cut off.

He pulled back enough so that he'd be able to breathe through his nose again. David started to bob his head up and down on Griffin's shaft, tongue swirling around the tip on every upwards pull of his mouth. David's hands, which up until now had been hanging uselessly at his sides, decided now would be a good time to join in. One hand moved up to replace Griffin's own grip on his cock, their fingers tangling together briefly. His other hand moved to wander down his own body, aching to free himself from his boxers, to wrap a hand around his own swollen flesh.

Before he'd moved more then a couple of inches however, Griffin barked out a short, "Stop!" the no nonsense tone demanding he listen. David froze all movement right away, eyes flying upwards to search the other man's face, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Once Griffin knew he had his attention focused on him, he smoothed his hand once again through David's hair, before settling his hand on the back of David's neck. "You're not to touch yourself. The only way you're going to get to come is if I decide you can, and only when I tell you to." His hand squeezed tighter for a moment on David's neck. "Got it?"

David moaned, a shiver rolling down his spine and his hips jerking in the air at how unbelievably hot he found the order. His hand fell limp to his side once again almost at once, so quick that he really should have been embarrassed. His moan must have affected Griffin as well, since he thrust forward, pushing deeper into David's mouth, a shuddering groan escaping from his tightly clenched teeth. The hand that had been merely bracing Griffin now started moving as well, tugging up as his mouth receded, stroking down whenever his mouth plunged back to encase the throbbing length. Griffin was so hard now that the silkiness of his flesh was even more apparent as he slid along David's lips and tongue, the soft skin stretched tightly over the steely shaft. David had been careful with his teeth up to this point, not sure how Griffin would feel about having them come in contact with such a sensitive area. Being ever so careful, David grazed his teeth along the shaft the next time he moved down on Griffin. He shouldn't have worried about his reaction though, as the effect was instantaneous.

Griffin gave a choked cry, the hand not on David's neck gripping the armrest until he was white-knuckled. He spilled into David's mouth, but he'd had no warning, no chance to get himself ready to swallow, so the excess spilled from the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. The sight made Griffin jerk his hips again, still pulsing in the other man's mouth as he tried to swallow all his come.

Knowing he'd been good enough to get the Irishman off was enough to cause a warmth to flood through David. The taste of his thick spunk sliding down his throat, the way Griffin's cock jumped and twitched in his mouth with every spurt. The wave of arousal that punched through David had him whimpering around the length in his mouth. He was so close, was on the brink, it wouldn't take too much to get him to come, he just needed a little touch. His hand jerked at his side before stilling again, needing to touch himself but not wanting to disobey Griffin. He whimpered again after the abortive move, and Griffin must have realized how desperate he was because he released his hold on David's head, letting him slip out of David's mouth, before speaking. "You were so good, so perfect baby. You can come now Davy."

David's own orgasm tore through him at the words, without having been touched, essentially ruining his boxers. His eyes slammed closed at the moment of his release, pleasure washing through him. He shuddered through the after shocks, his eyes still tightly clenched shut. Griffin was rubbing the back of David's neck gently, fingers massaging lightly. His other hand came up to cup David's jaw, thumb brushing against gis cheek before sweeping over his bottom lip. David's eyelids fluttered at the gentle, soothing touch. He felt almost boneless, more relaxed then he'd been in years it seemed. He didn't even care that the front of his boxers were a wet, sticky mess. Once Griffin spoke however, David was quickly snapped back into harsh reality.

"You're so beautiful, gonna have to hide you away from the Paladins, keep you safe so they can't take you away from me as well."

David blinked, frowning. "What?"

Griffin winced, realizing what he'd said. "It's nothing."

He shook his head, not about to let it go that easy. "It's not nothing. What did you mean by 'as well'?"

Griffin sighed, the hand on David's face dropping away, and he answered, reluctantly. "The Paladins will go after anyone you know. Friends, family, lovers, anyone that they figure out knows you. If they're seen with you, then that's it, they're as good as gone. It's why most Jumpers are loners."

Any remaining pleasure was dashed away by the cold wave of fear that swept over him. "Millie!" David jerked away from Griffin's light grip on his neck, scrambling to get to his feet, ignoring the pang in his gut at the loss of touch. "They seen Millie with me in Rome! They're going to go after her now aren't they?"

Griffin's lips pressed together into a thin line, and even though he didn't say anything, his sombre gaze told David everything he needed to know. He stumbled through the curtain in a rush, groping along the floor for his pants. While he was hastily tugging them up Griffin appeared in the doorway, his own jeans already pulled back up and fastened. "What do you think you're doing?" Griffin asked the question although it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I've got to save her." Checking the watch he'd dropped on the bedside table his eyes widened in horror. "Her plane landed an hour ago, so I need to get back to Ann Arbour."

Griffin crossed his arms across his chest, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "You can't go up against the Paladins alone, you won't stand a chance."

David bit his lip, hesitating only a moment before saying, "Then come with me. If there's two of us we should be able to her her out of there easy."

Griffin shook his head. "It's not that simple. We're not prepared, we don't know what we're going into, how many Paladins to expect. Who will by the way be expecting you to come after her. It just can't be done."

Slipping his t-shirt over his head, David stared imploringly at the other man. "Please Griffin. I need your help. It's my fault she's involved in this in the first place."

A look David couldn't interpret flashed across Griffin's face before he quickly controlled himself again. "I'm sorry David, but I can't help you."

Hiding his disappointment, David nodded. "Then I'm gonna go myself." Before he could jump to Ann Arbour though, Griffin grabbed him first. The other man jumped, dragging David with him. A moment later there was sand beneath his feet for a couple of seconds until Griffin knocked him flat on his back, landing heavily on top of him.

"I can't let you go David. It's a stupid plan, actually its not a plan at all."

Angry now, David pushed back, jumping the both of them to the snow covered fields of Alaska. The abrupt change from the hot air of Egypt to the frozen climate made him shiver. "You can't tell me what to do! I have to go, so just let me up."

"No." Another jump had them rolling along the streets in Tokyo. "I'm not going to let you throw your life away for some dizzy little bint."

"It's my choice Griffin." One more jump dropped them right in the middle of a war zone in Chechnya. They rolled apart then, ducking low to avoid the machine gun fire. Explosions nearby had them both flinching, but David was the first to respond to the collapsing power station. He made one last grab at Griffin, jumping him into the center of the tower before jumping himself out of the way.

The betrayed look Griffin gave him made him pause, swallowing thickly. The hurt look changed into a scowl soon enough though. "This is quite the trick David. Very smart of you, now let me out of here. Now."

He shook his head slowly side to side. "I can't. Sorry." He turned away and only made it a couple of steps before Griffin spoke up again. "Well then Davy, I guess our limited run is over then."

He hung his head and winced. "You know it didn't have to be this way."

"You go back there alone and you're dead." Griffin's voice was cold, unimpressed, the tone luring David back around to face him again. "You can't win. Get me down David. You do this alone and you're dead. You're not a hero David. You're a Jumper, you don't save the girl, don't you get it!"

Gathering his conviction, David yelled back. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Turning away again, David squeezed his eyes shut. "I really am sorry Griffin. Goodbye." He murmured much too quietly to be heard before jumping away, regretting the lost opportunity he might have had with the other man.

End


End file.
